Past and Present
by Decorum tantum est neco
Summary: Someone, hurt deeply by the ignorance of those around them finds something that can't be real.
1. Et pluo recordor

**So I'm a new writer and this may suck, but please read it and review, I know it's sad but that is why I put it in the angst category! ^_^;;;**

He sat there, all alone, no one cared anymore, in fact, no one even noticed, noticed that he had been slipping away. Drowning, pulled under water: into the shadows, by gigantic tentacles to drown: pushed by ignorance into loneliness. Darkness and shadows enclosing his very soul, his heart gradually icing over, deprived of love and friendship it began to rote away: becoming a hollow ice shell, a dense stone than sank into the sea along with everything he held dear.

The not so perfect traded for the ever so perfect, one for the other even though they were one in the same. Not anymore, now they were completely different, the roles had switched, the friend deprived became the loved and the loved became the friend deprived. It was one or the other and someone had to go and it was he, him over the other.

Tears coursed down small cheeks masked by the rain that fell heavily. The only thing that let on that he had been crying was the redness that surrounded his eyes and across the bridge of his small nose. His eyes were clamped shut, trying to push the world away: the same way it had pushed him into a lonely oblivion. Hick-ups, gasps and tiny sobs were drowned out by the storm that raged overhead, drowned out: just like him.

Lonely, friendless and completely ignored he sat there all alone, on the cold, saturated park bench. The normally light brown wood deepened by the ever-falling rain. A drenched school uniform clung desperately to what little hope it had of drying but he could not even meat that request. The rain sank through the wet clothing to his body, running down his spine, his chest, his neck and through his hair.

Freezing cold, snivelling and sneezing, he sat there, completely silent except for the small sounds that escaped his lips, but none of them heard. No one was around at this time, twelve mid-night, or indeed past that, though it was hard to tell, there was no clock in sight and the watch he wore was in no way waterproof, it had long since frozen.

He sat there, his legs had stopped swinging five minutes after his arrival, they hadn't needed to tell him to go away: their actions did it for them. Slowly, he began to drift, drift away on the wind to become nothing but a mourning shadow. Although, he wasn't even allowed to be a shadow any more, why would someone so cool want someone like him around themselves, instead, he just started to not turn up. His remaining living relatives had died a while ago, before this happened, in deed, it might have been the course.

Ever since that fateful day he started to float into the background, become only a memory but hardly a fond one. If a memory, something that was there but no isn't, something that seems so close yet so far away it appears in your minds eye as a shadowed outline, one that can't quite be distinguished against the background. In that case it would have been accurate, for now not even bullies noticed him, but maybe it would have been better if they did. Better to have some sort of attention, although bad, rather than have none at all.

No more thoughts ran through his head, just blank, there was nothing more to think, what could be done that would change this. He'd noticed another of there group slip away but when he tried to bring up the subject they acted as though it never happened, they didn't remember. Now he knew how the other boy had felt: to be ignored to the point that you fade out of life and memory. He hadn't seen the other boy, maybe he'd moved schools: maybe he should do that too, would it make his life better or worse. Only time would tell, but sometimes not even time can heal some wounds, some are just too deep, just like the cuts that made them, like rain, so small and insignificant but it can kill. Lack of love, you fade, you loose everything and your soul slips away until it is nothing than memories, lost in something that is no more.

Do not dwell in the past, it stops your future, but if you have no present, how can you have a future, if you have no future, why not dwell in the past. Is it not safer to live in gleeful dreams than wallow in the sadness that plagues the preset? 

**Well, there it is, in the next chapter I'll reveal who it is, but in the mean time you can review and guess! ^_^**


	2. Occulto nutrio

**I'm glad some people liked the prologue, now here's the first chapter! ^_~**

A girl with brown hair that touched her shoulders and was cut neatly in a circular sweep ran through the soaking streets devoid of all people except for herself. Dropped paper lay plastered to the ground, saturated with filthy rain water, puddles collected where the pavement and road dipped, no cars sped down the sodden road. Heavy light from the street lamps that lay adjacent to the road poured into the gathering water to bounce of the surface in other directions.

"Damn this awful weather, I should have gone home when I had the chance," the girl growled, it was true, she had had the option to go home while the grey clouds rolled in but she hadn't accepted the offer. Staying out just that little bit longer left her trapped in the storm with two options, not go home and don't get drenched but freeze and possibly get pneumonia, or go home, get soaked, get chilled, get a cooled but have a higher chance of living.

As she sped past the park her acute ears picked up faint whimpering: drowned out by the thunder that rolled into the city, a jolt of lightning lit up the area and a faint figure was distinguished on one of the benches. She rushed over to find a sodden boy, passed out from the cold, the redness on his face signifying he'd been crying. 'Sad or no, it gives no one the excuse to sit out in the rain. I can't just leave him out here to die or become extremely sick.'

Picking him up in her arms she once more headed off towards her home, the one she shared with her two greatest and the last of her friends. Once she had had at least two more, but they had long since been lost to the ever-flowing river of time. "Oh Jono and Seito are going to kill me," she mumbled aloud, the words not coming out right because of her mouth not fully opening. That way less rain could penetrate her and freeze her inside out rather than just outside in.

Finally she arrived panting, having caught a cold, barring the short statured boy in her arms and the backpack that made her shoulders feel ready to fall off. Half lidded eyes tried hard to focus on the door in front of her but instead swam, her vision blurring. Closing them briefly she open them again, but they closed again and she slumped against the door. Thumping was heard, a mad scrambling of feet as someone tried to reach the door, flinging it open.

Both boy and girl now taken into unconsciousness from the cold fell through the door, the blonde that stood in the door catching them, but only just. "Seito," he called into the house, "Seito, a little help please."

A tall boy with brown hair walked in; as soon as he saw the state his friend was in he rushed to help, taking the girl from him and closing the door. The blonde supported the small boy on his back and the two boys carried those who could not walk to their rooms, the girl to her own room and the other boy, whom they did not know, to a guest room.

Both headed down stairs and sat in the living room of the two-floor house, excluding the basement. "Seito, who was that boy?" the blonde asked, his hair grew down his neck, falling into the collar of his t-shirt that was now a little wet from his encounter with the soaking pair.

"I don't know but he looks like the one we are trying to find," Seito replied, Seito had brown hair that was cut neatly at his earlobes and ice blue eyes that screamed power.

"I just hope neither of them get sick, Teana can handle it, but as for the boy, I don't know," was the blonde's reply.

"I know what you mean Jono," Seito replied and with a silent nod the two headed upstairs. The boy and Teana were sleeping peacefully, as was the only other occupant of the house, another boy who had been abandoned by his friends and found by Teana, Jono and Seito. Another case of someone appearing that is indeed better than them forcing them to drift away from what they once knew and find something else. In fact it was the case that the short statured boy had contemplated earlier, the short-statured, tri-colour haired, large, once innocent, violet eyed Hikari, Yuugi Mouto. And the other boy, his Yami too had replaced him, with his long, spiky white hair that fell down to the small of his back and his brown eyes, he was, Ryou Bakura.

Yuugi's grandpa and Ryou's father had been their only remaining, blood related, family but when they had died, everything just went form bad to worse. Sympathy claimed its part in the boy's lives and in doing so invited their Yami's in, accepted immediately meaning someone would have to go. Both Ryou and Yuugi had now become detached, Ryou earlier than Yuugi.

---In the morning---

It was now a Saturday, the rain still poured outside, beating against cold glass windows that held fast against the precipitation. No one would be going out in this weather, unless it was urgent, the roads remained empty and silence rained throughout the city. Reports attained from satellite observation warned the public that the storm was a long one and may not blow over completely until Tuesday at the earliest, therefore school had been cancelled for Monday, Tuesday was a maybe dependant on the weather.

A pair of red eyes blinked open, their vision clearing steadily until the image they portrayed was crystal clear. The brown haired, red eyed, slim and fairly tall Teana sat up and her hand flew to her head upon discovering her pounding headache. Looking to her left to her bedside table she glanced quickly at the digital clock that sat upon it with it's neon blue glowing digits.

'11:00 am' it read, she groaned, partly from the pain and partly from the late time, at that point someone entered the room bearing a tray. White hair flowed and a soft voice followed, "So your awake Teana, how do you feel."

She looked to him blinking once more as her eyes stung, "A headache, arg," she groaned again as her head began to pound and her vision swam.

"Ah," Ryou exclaimed hurrying behind her to take her shoulders firmly, supporting her weight, sitting behind her he began to massage her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

She closed her eyes, "Thanks Ryou, I really don't think being out in the rain is good for me," she commented smiling slightly.

"Teana girl, you scared me last night, are you okay?" asked a concerned Jono hastily yet quietly as he rushed to his friends side. He took her hands in his and squeezed slightly, "Don't you ever do that again alright?" he pleaded hugging her around the waist.

"Uh huh," she replied, her voice fading.

"You need to rest, come on Jono," Ryou commented laying Teana back down and she smiled at the two as they left her alone, sleep soon claimed her once more as her headache overcame her senses sweeping her into darkness.

"Jono, you and Seito see if you can find some tomatoes to make some soup, it's the best thing we can give the two of them right now," Ryou commented quietly so as not to disturb Teana and the still resting Yuugi.

"Yes mum," Jono replied grinning and heading off down stairs.

Ryou smiled after his friend, after drifting apart from Yuugi and the others he'd met Teana, Jono and Seito. They reminded him greatly of Tea, Jounouchi and Seto but he couldn't think why, it wasn't just their looks that were similar, but their personalities, to a certain extent. A groan erupted from the guest room that Yuugi was currently occupying, due to his need for a soft surface so as not to cause any more pain when he woke up, which was round about now.

Walking into the room Ryou smiled at the one person he knew had noticed him gone, he'd heard him try to bring up the subject and he'd realised then that Yuugi was drifting apart also. "Hello Yuugi," he called making the smaller jump and turn to face him, eyes blinking rapidly in a blind (no pun intended) attempt to clear his vision.

He shook his head, his hair flew from the motion and finally he responded, "Huh, Ryou is that you?" the small boy gasped on realisation that he had found his white haired friend. That or Ryou had found him, whichever came first.

"Yes Yuugi, it's me, and your safe now," Ryou replied softly sitting on the plush bed next to Yuugi, he smiled at the now fully awake teen: who promptly sneezed. Ryou chuckled quietly and held out a tissue, "Bless you."

"Arigato," Yuugi muttered into the tissue as he sneezed again, folding the soft white material up and throwing it in a bin nearby.

"You have good aim Yuugi," Ryou commented, Yuugi still appeared dazed and had sent a small object into an equally small bin that was at least five yards away.

"Arigato," Yuugi said again, smiling back at Ryou, "Ryou what happened to you, where have you been?" Yuugi pleaded desperately with his friend to relay the answers to his questions.

"Well," Ryou laughed an the extra-large shining eyes that Yuugi was currently giving him, "I took the money my father left me and came to live with Teana, Jono and Seito. They found me more than I found them, I transferred schools and here I've been ever since," was Ryou's short answer.

"Hey Ryou, the kid awake yet?" came a muffled voice form behind the wooden door sealing Yuugi's room off from the vibrantly lit hallway, the call was followed by a curt knock, soft but clear.

"What do you want me to say Yuugi?" Ryou whispered and Yuugi nodded eager to meat one of Ryou's friends but not hoping for a moment they'd be his friends too. In fact he didn't want them to be, his heart was a small faint beat now and he didn't want what little he had left to be taken away from him. The only person he could trust was Ryou, yes he'd be polite and nice to whoever this mystery person was but he didn't want them as a friend. Not yet anyway, not until he had sussed out the person and watched Ryou to see if he faded away again, if he did, it was bye, bye time, no mistaking it.

The blonde haired, honey eyed Jono then walked in, going to settle on the opposite side of Ryou. "Hey kiddo, I'm Jono, what's your name?" he questioned softly so as not to upset the small boy before him.

"Mouto Yuugi," he replied breathlessly, this boy, looked so much like Jounouchi, except for the longer hair and slightly redder eyes, and, of course, the name.

"Don't worry, you can trust them Yuugi, they won't hurt you like the others did, trust me," Ryou said taking one of Yuugi's hands and squeezing it reassuringly, Yuugi smiled and something clicked and for some reason his heart started to seep back into place.

"Hey Yuugi, do you want some soup, we have, chicken, vegetable, tomato, mushroom, onion and carrot," Jono offered grinning comfortingly.

"Um, mushroom please," Yuugi asked his smile starting to get wider as everything that he'd been deprived of for so long started seeping back, everything coming back into place, just as it should be.

"Alright, I'll go get Seito to make some," Jono said grinning at Ryou who all of a sudden looked horrified.

"Oh no you don't, the last time that guy tried to cook he nearly burnt the house down, I'll do it!" and with that Ryou stormed out of the room to go make Yuugi some soup without causing any damage.

"So Yuugi, do you wanna stay with us or go back home?" Jono asked smiling at the small boy who sat up and blushed instantly. He suddenly realised that he was only in boxers and noticed that his cloths were drying on a radiator.

"Um," Jono chuckled at this and went out of the room for a minute and then came back in with a baggy looking t-shirt.

"Here," he offered throwing it at Yuugi who caught it and pulled it gratefully over his head.

He grinned, "Thanks, but could you please tell me how I got here? The last thing I remember was being stuck outside in the rain and everything went black all of a sudden," he promptly sneezed, as though his own body was emphasising his point.

"Well Teana was late coming home, I mean way late, it was past twelve by the time you got here," he started and Yuugi gasped, he had been vaguely aware of the time but he didn't really register it was past twelve so it came as a bit of a surprise. "Well, she found you and brought you home, where were you anyway?" Jono asked blinking at him and then shaking his head as if to clear his vision.

"I was in the park," Yuugi muttered looking away, he didn't exactly know why he reacted the way he did but it happened none the less.

"Okay, just wondered," Jono replied shrugging, then he saw a tear run down Yuugi's face, "Aw kid come on, you haven't done anything wrong, why are you crying?"

"B-bec-cause I'm s-so useless," and with that Yuugi bursts out crying, his tears ran freely. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him to a strong, well muscled chest. He began to clam down slightly as he was rocked back and forth, a hand tracing circles on his back in an attempt to sooth him. Yuugi's sobs faded away until he was sniffling slightly, "I'm sorry," he whispered upon his discovering of Jono's now soaking wet shirt.

"S'okay Yuugi, I have other shirts," Jon replied grinning again and Yuugi started to smile again but it was still faint. "Oh well," Jono sighed as he stretched his arms into the air, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. Yuugi blushed and scrambled back under the covers making Jono chuckle, "Your funny Yuugi, I'd better go check on Teana, Ryou will be back soon kay?" the blonde stated ruffling Yuugi's hair slightly, Yuugi grinned and nodded.

About a minute after Jono had exited the room, just as he'd predicted, Ryou walked into the room holding a tray in both hands. On which was set a spoon, a bowl of mushroom soup and a steaming cup of hot chocolate with five little marsh-mellows floating around on the surface. "Thanks Ryou," Yuugi exclaimed his eyes brightening as though they were lights that had just been fitted with new bulbs.

The tray was set in front of him and Ryou smiled as Yuugi dug into his soup hungrily, "Is it good Yuugi?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi grinned taking another spoonful of soup before replying, "As good as ever, even better, I missed your cooking Ryou," Yuugi chirped as he once more dug into his dish.

"So are you staying with us Yuugi, or do you still want to go back to the game shop?" Ryou asked looking at his friend who looked quiet content after the meal he had. He ate it as fast as Joey; it was like he hadn't eaten for days although there were no other signs of that so Ryou just took it as enjoyment.

Yuugi looked thoughtful, he sipped his hot chocolate as he contemplated his options, taking one last swig, which finished off the mug he answered, "Here," Ryou blinked, "I want to stay here."

"Alright, do want to get you stuff some time later on if you're feeling up to it?" Ryou questioned.

Yuugi nodded, "Yes, there are spare keys in my coat pocket, I'd like to go when Yami isn't around if that's alright?"

"Sure," Ryou agreed, "I'll tell the others you want to stay here, or come look around?"

"I'll sleep a little more, thanks Ryou," Ryou nodded and exit the room, Yuugi smiled, maybe there was a light at the end of his tunnel, maybe he'd just got off at the wrong station and got on another train. His promise not to trust Ryou's friends faded, he just couldn't not like them

**Well there you have it, chapter 1! Can anyone guess who Teana, Jono and Seito are?**


	3. Oblivio oblittero

**For those whop have reviewed, thank-you, please enjoy this next chapter! ^_^**

"So the boy 'is' the Pharaoh's reincarnate?" Seito asked Jono who sat across form him on plush seat in the spacious enough lounge. Jono was about to reply when Ryou walked in, nodded to the two in a sign of greeting and sat down with them, he sat next to Seito on the same couch that the brown haired boy as seated at.

"So what are you two talking about?" Ryou asked having been completely oblivious to the conversation that had only just started between the two when the white haired boy had entered the room.

"We're just considering the fact that…" Jono started but was soon stopped when Seito dashed across the room and covered the blonde's mouth with his sufficiently large hand.

"Quiet Saluki," Seito hissed in the boy's ear making him gulp in slight fear and in recognition of Seito's demand.

"What?" Ryou whined, "You promised no secrets," Ryou whimpered.

"Don't worry Ryou, everything will come in time, just as you learned," Seito replied smirking at Ryou: the white haired teen shook his head, smiling lightly as he headed out of the room.

"All right, but you did promise," both boys nodded and Ryou headed out to do whatever he planned to do.

"So both Pharaoh and Tomb Robber have reincarnates," Jono gasped, "Seito you don't think?" Jono stopped mid sentence starring at the brunette with wide eyes, mouth agape.

"Think what Saluki?" Seito asked raising an eyebrow at the seriousness the usually idiotic boy put into his words and the urgent tone that wormed its way in.

"That we have reincarnates to?" Jono asked.

"It's more than likely," a soft voice called out: both looked to the doorway to see Teana standing there looking slightly pale but other than that she looked normal enough.

"Teana, what are you doing up?" Jono called not rising but looking slightly stunned.

"I figured she was well enough, as is Yuugi," Ryou commented steeping into the room from behind the red-eyed girl.

"Someone say my name?" Yuugi asked stepping into the room and smiling brightly and looking around at everyone, he'd just met Teana and his eyes now fell to Seito.

"SETO!!!" Yuugi exclaimed and Seito groaned.

"Seito actually," he commented, he turned away, he didn't want to admit it, but Jono had been right.

"Woo-hoo, in your face, in your face," Jono cried gleefully jumping up and punching his fist into the air.

"Shut up Saluki," Seito growled looking at the blonde with distaste: suddenly Yuugi burst out laughing and only Ryou realised why.

"Err," Teana started, "I fail to realise the jock chibi-ichi," Ryou smiled at her confusion but Jono and Seito where as baffled as she was.

"Well, it's…it's just that," when he had finally calmed down he started again, "It's just that Seito you called Jono a saluki which is a type of dog, right?" Seito nodded raising an eyebrow: wondering what the other was getting at, "well in this time, I know, no, knew these two boys named Seto and Jounouchi and Seto calls Jounouchi an inu."

"Which is a dog," Ryou explained, at the Teana and Jono looked at each with seriousness and then Teana cracked a smile and laughed a bit.

"Some things never change," she commented smiling at Yuugi while Seito and Jono just glared at each.

"What do you like better Saluki, Saluki or Inu?" Seito asked grinning making Jono scowl.

"Jono will do just fine," he growled.

"That wasn't one of the options and your growing more like a Saluki everyday," that was it, Jono snapped and lunged at Seito having to be restrained by Ryou and Teana, Yuugi just stood there and laughed.

"So what do you guys want to do, after all, it is raining," Jono asked a little later having calmed down enough: no longer wanting to murder Seito.

"Duel?" Yuugi suggested and everyone looked at each other, Yuugi looked doubtful, afraid that he'd said something wrong.

"I'll pass, I'm no good anyway," Teana said, leaning back in the chair she was in.

"I'm in," Jono called grinning and Seito nodded, even Ryou decided to duel. They held their own mini tournament, which Yuugi won, that was surprising and yet not surprising. Thankfully Seito had removed his signature cards as had Jono so that Ryou would not guess completely as to who they were, not even Ryou had guessed yet.

That day passed quickly, as did Sunday and on Monday the rain had stopped and the sun had come out relatively early in the morning. By about mid-day cars where back on the road, they had been driving around during the rain, but now the hustle and bustle that was Domino City was back again. Most of the rain had dried up and the small group of five had decided to head outside. School had been, as the weatherman predicted, cancelled for that day but it was back to school on Tuesday, or tomorrow, however you wish to look at it.

Teana, Jono, Seito and Ryou showed Yuugi their current school and Yuugi said that he'd join next term. They were just innocently walking through the streets of Domino without a care in the world when they found themselves, unexpectedly, heading in the direction of the game shop. "Oh well," Yuugi sighed as he starred at the door, "have to face it sooner or later." He looked back to see his four best friends smiling at him reassuringly.

"We're always here Yuugi, if you need us," Teana said.

"Yeh, with ya all the way," Jono grinned as he punched the air with his fist. Seito nodded, as did Ryou and Yuugi smiled in response to their kindness, putting his hand to the door and pushing it open slowly. The little bell above the door tinkled merrily and soon footsteps were heard, a brunette emerging from the hallway leading deeper into the shop to the living quarters.

"H-how, can I h-help you?" the girl stammered starring wide eyed at Teana since the only difference between the two being that Teana had slightly longer hair and red eyes.

"You can't," Teana commented not even batting an eyelid although she, as where Jono and Seito, was sure that they all had reincarnates, like the Tomb Robber, Ryou, and the Pharaoh, Yuugi.

"Then, why are you here?" the other girl asked her voice still a little edgy but at least she had stopped stuttering. Without saying a word Yuugi began to walk towards the hallway leading into the shop, the girl gasped and headed to stop his way putting an arm across his chest. "No hold it young man, authorised personal only, just stay in the shop," she said smiling.

Yuugi looked about ready to explode, which was not a fitting expressing for the sweet face, "Get out!" he growled low in his throat.

"Now young man, your mother would be ashamed of you, now please, be a good little boy and stay in the shop," she said starting to get annoyed. She stood in front of him now and crossed her arms grinning, "Plus, I'm authorised personal so in this case, what I say goes."

"Well I'll have you know that I live here," and with strength no one knew he had Yuugi shoved the girl aside and sprinted into the back and up the stairs. He dashed into his room, which lay untouched by outside hands and locked the bolt he had installed.

"Yami, help," the girl wailed, more footsteps were heard and soon a taller, crimson eyed with more blonde streaks in his hair, version of Yuugi appeared helping the girl up.

"What's wrong Anzu, are the customers giving you trouble?" he asked glaring at the group in the door.

"No, not them," Anzu glared at them, "but one of their group just ran upstairs," she cried franticly.

Ryou gasped, "You ignorant fools," the poor boy never did get the hang of swearing, "you don't even recognise me, but then, I'm not surprised," by this time Jou, Honda and Bakura had arrived.

"I could chuck you out for that," Bakura growled cracking his knuckles, "so either go out quietly or I'll chuck you out and you, boy," he glared at Ryou, "Don't you dare copy MY hair style."

"Fine," Ryou stated his voice cold, colder that it had ever been before, not even the other half of his soul recognised him, "we'll go, come on guys, we don't need to be around these misfits." With that closing statement the white haired boy strode out of the door leaving blank and angry faces in his wake.

"How dare that arrogant boy call US misfits," Bakura yelled, Jono and Seito headed out but Teana remained. "Well what are you waiting for girly, why don't you run home scared," Bakura jeered and the others laughed, soon scrambling was heard and Yuugi just managed to get past the people blockading the door and get to Teana.

"I don't scare easily, that's why," she replied almost in a whisper, as she finished saying that, Yuugi was out the door, "and also, the past should stick to the past and not deprive the present of it's future. It's despicable to think that you would stoop so low as to make the present run to the past for aid which should never happen," she stated, turned on her heel and walked swiftly out the door leaving behind three very stunned people.

The group of five soon arrived back at their house and Yuugi broke down crying. "They don't remember, none of them do, oh why couldn't I have died in the rain, the world would be better off," Yuugi sobbed, Ryou was depressed also and it took awhile to calm both Hikari's down. It also took a lot of self-control for Seito to not go and blast all of them into the Shadow Realm.

Later on that day Teana asked, "So Yuugi, what did you get while we were at the game shop?" Yuugi looked up solemnly, his face incredibly grief stricken.

"Just, my favourite cloths, school uniform, school books and other random things," he said holding up the blue rucksack and strap bag he had used to carry his stuff in.

"Damn it, I HATE THEM," Seito yelled all of a sudden making the table they were all sitting at sway when he slammed it, hard, with his balled fist.

"Seito!" Teana scolded, "Yelling will do no good here," she sighed heavily, "there isn't much that will I'm afraid." A silence descended upon those present, the atmosphere became one of tension, so thick that you could cut it with a knife: cut it all away and the problems will vanish, pity life isn't that simple.

"Maybe this was all a mistake," Jono commented looking at his folded arms, his eyes never wavering.

"But their not why we came," Seito remarked, Ryou and Yuugi looked between Jono and Seito, it appeared that the two were in a private conversation, oblivious to the surrounding world.

"I know, the past should stay where it's supposed to be," brought up Teana as she looked to the two boys.

"In the past," Jono whispered under his breath the silence fell once more, the tension had never really left the room.

"Oh damn it all, what's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it so let's just forget about it and get on with our lives," Ryou cried out tears pricking at his eyes.

"Your right Ryou, maybe we…should just forget," Teana agreed nodding, 'If only it were that simple, it's harder for us than you Ryou.'

"Yeh, let's leave the past where it belongs," Yuugi said his lips curling upwards from a frown into a slight smile, "in the past and out of the present and future." They all nodded and grinned at this commented and smiles broke out on each of their faces, the tension vanished: like a knife had cut it all away: weird how life can sometimes be that simple.

---Yami and co.---

"What the heck was that about?" Jou asked laughing at Teana's little speech.

"I have no idea, but if they come near this place again they'll get it," Bakura commented smirking as he cracked both his knuckles, looking at the door: daring the group to return.

"Forget about them," Honda said and the group headed back into the back of the shop, Yami headed up stairs saying that he was going to check if anything was stolen.

He ascended the stairs and looked round the hall, nothing had changed, not that there was much to change but there were no signs of vandalism. He checked the bathroom, fine, his bedroom, fine, the guestroom, fine, Sugoroku old room, fine. Yami lingered there for a while looking around memories of the old man flooding his mind and something else kept nagging at him. Telling him that something else was missing besides the humorous old man, but he couldn't place it.

Yami walked to the end of the hall, coming across one final door, which was ajar leading to a room, he'd either forgotten about or hadn't known existed. Pushing the door open further he came across a yellow painted, a bright, happy, cornflower yellow. Light streamed through the window in the ceiling, the bed was made, the desk tidy yet empty, and the cupboard harboured cloths for someone of a stature similar to Yami's.

Curiosity overtook him and he went further in spotting an upturned picture frame on the floor, small shards of glass surrounding it. He raised an eyebrow and lifted it up to eye level, careful of the frail pieces of glass, which were only just staying in the frame. He glanced enquiringly at the picture held within and gasped. The picture displayed Anzu, Jou and Honda standing against a wall, in front of them were himself and Bakura. Standing next to Bakura was the same boy that he'd seen only minutes before and by him…by him was the boy that had rushed past earlier.

Then it hit him, the thing that had been tugging at his memory when he was in Sugoroku's room, that boy, his Hikari, his other half, Yuugi. Then he thought about the Bakura look-a-like, Bakura's Hikari, Ryou… Both gone, both ignored tot eh point of complete extinguishing from memory and notification.

He fell to his knees, being to week to support his weight; he dropped the picture and held his head. Memories flooded by his eyes his pupil's dilated and tears streamed down his face. The guilt he felt wasn't something that could be measured or expressed by words, grief overtook the Yami and he fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Scrambling was heard from downstairs and heavy footsteps could be heard making there way towards the room Yami currently occupied. "Yami, Yami what's wrong," Bakura cried as he fell to his knees beside the other yami shaking him. Yami's hands grabbed Bakura's shirt and he cried into it, Bakura holding him and rocking him in an attempt to calm him.

Yami's back to the door so he didn't see the concerned looks Jou, Honda and Anzu gave him when they arrived outside the door. Bakura mouthed for them to go, they nodded and headed downstairs again. They gathered their things and headed home, the day was almost over anyway.

Yami calmed soon after that, his crying stopped but he couldn't help but let out little hiccups and other sounds of depression. He was shaking violently and clutching onto Bakura as though he was about to die. His face was red from all the crying he'd done and the hiccupping began to stop as Yami's pupils started to go back to their usual size.

Brushing soaking wet bangs out of the Pharaoh's face Bakura looked at Yami with concern, his hate for the other Yami had dwindled a long time ago and they were now rivals and friends. "Yami, what's wrong? Tell me?" Bakura requested rocking the boy back and forth awaiting an answer.

**Well, there it is, in teh next chapter we'll see how Bakura reacts!**


	4. Nego

Yami pushed himself weekly away from Bakura's chest, the picture still in his hand, he starred at it with fear and anguish as the tears in his eyes stayed there, un-moving. He brought the hand holding the picture up holding in front of Bakura's face, the white haired Yami snatched it away from the other and starred at it. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed as his expression became more desperate. "What have we done Yami?" he asked looking at his friend who was now sitting beside him.

"Driven them away that's what, how could we Bakura, how? They're our soul mates," Yami replied unable to look at the white haired Yami beside him.

"We ignored them, that's how, we did, as did the others," Bakura replied puling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms, in a futile attempt to make things right.

"We have to make things right, you think we should tell the others?" Yami asked, Bakura and himself locking eyes at that point.

"Tell the others, of course we should tell the others you nitwit, they're involved in this too," Bakura growled and Yami looked even more depressed than before.

"I'll tell them tomorrow, at school," Yami said standing up with the help of the hand Bakura had offered him, the white haired boy having gotten up only seconds before.

"Yes, but we still have to find them Yami, they have to be with those other three, the one's that looked like Anzu, Jou and Seto," Bakura commented as the two headed out of Yuugi's room, the picture in Yami's hands. Yami nodded and gasped, more images flowing by his eyes, he stumbled forward almost loosing his balance, but Bakura caught him and held him steady.

"Yami, Yami, what happened?" Bakura demanded worry evident in his eyes.

"A, a memory," Yami said dazedly looking through his mind to once more come across the recently remember memory.

---Flashback---

Yami strolled down one of the great halls of his palace, he was bored, he sighed and no one seemed to be around today. The servants went around their daily duties but none of them seemed to notice him, typical, but it was more depressing that usual, since it was his eighteenth birthday after all. He heard a giggle and turned in time to see a flash of brown disappear around a corner, he came round that very corner and saw a door slam.

He smirked, walking to that door he placed his hand on the cold stone and pushed it open, as soon as he did he found himself back in the hall on his back. Someone was on top of him, hugging him around the waist, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMI!" they cried.

Yami looked up and met with burning red eyes so similar to his own, "Teana," he breathed out, she loosened her grip on him and helped him up. She smirked and pushed him into the room where he was met with a feast, banners and other decorations lined the walls and their stood his closest friends, Jono, the healer, Seito, his High Priest, Bakura, an x-tomb robber now his head of guard and Teana, a Princess from Lower Egypt.

"What," he breathed out unable to form full sentences.

"You didn't think we'd actually forget it was your birthday did you?" Jono asked grinning pulling a chair out and Bakura shove the stunned Pharaoh into it.

"Sit, eat and enjoy," Bakura commented sitting beside him and the rest sat down at the table, the white haired fiend smirked at Yami who smirked back.

"But how, I thought you were all away doing business?" he gasped.

"We said we were doing business, not that we were going away," Seito commented smirking.

"I despise it when you play word games with me," Yami replied smirking.

"And I thought you were the KING of Games," Teana commented laughing at the look Yami gave her, somewhere between angry and a pout, making him look awfully childish, no offence to children. At this all present began to laugh, Yami deepened his scowl in an attempt to keep a straight face but he soon cracked, laughing along with them and so the day went on.

---End Flashback---

"I remember that day now, you made such a fool of yourself," Bakura said laughing slightly.

"But why would they be here, they weren't sealed in the Millennium items, that was you and me, all everyone else did was place part of their power into their Sennen Item," Yami commented, the two were at the base of the stairs now.

"I know, but if there is something that I can be sure of about those three is that they have a purpose for everything they do," Bakura agreed, "And I'm gonna find out what it is." Yami nodded and showed Bakura out the door, the two waved goodbye to each other and Bakura headed home. Yami walked back inside as his friend disappeared around a corner, and it was only then did it hit him.

He could still sense Yuugi, but if he could still sense Yuugi then he…then he must still be wearing the Millennium Puzzle, the mind-link! 'Yuugi,' he called and something stirred in his mind and then, beyond his belief came an answer.

'Huh, YAMI!' Yuugi exclaimed through the mind link and then his voice turned cold, 'what do you want, finally remembered my name I hear?' he spat, completely un-like the Yuugi he'd known.

'Yuugi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't see and I'm so sorry, can you forgive me,' Yami begged opening his side of the link completely.

Yuugi felt his resolve weakening, but however big his heart was, he didn't want it broken again, 'Yami, I don't know if I can, prove it to me Yami then maybe, just maybe I can trust you again.' Yami heard Yuugi sigh, 'I just don't want my heart broken again Yami, I'm sorry,' and with that Yuugi was about to close off the mind-link when he heard Yami yell.

'Yuugi MATTE!' and Yuugi stopped, willing to listen to his Yami.

'Hai Yami?' he asked appearing before his Yami in the corridor between their soul rooms.

'Teana, Jono and Seito they…' he was cut off for a minute.

'How do you know their names?' Yuugi demanded.

'Because Yuugi, they are Anzu, Jou, and Seto's past selves,' was Yami's reply and Yuugi gasped.

'Yami why are they here?' Yuugi asked, but Yami shook his head, 'I'm sorry Yami, I'm being called, I have to go.' Yami nodded again looking sadly at his aibou as he vanished and his soul room door slammed shut and locked itself from the inside.

'But he said maybe, I still have a chance to win him back,' Yami smiled slightly to himself before something else hit him, if he could reach Yuugi, could Bakura reach Ryou. He rushed to the phone and dialled Bakura's home number and it rang about three times before the white haired Yami picked up the phone.

"Hello, Bakura residence," Bakura growled down the line and Yami coughed.

"No need to growl Bakura," he commented.

"Oh, Yami, why are you called me?" Bakura asked sounding astonished and surprised that Yami would call him

"Yuugi was wearing the puzzle," Yami said bluntly.

"P-pardon me," Bakura spluttered, "and why would that be of interest to me?" he finished.

"Because stupid, I could use the mind-link," he heard Bakura gasp on the other line, "Yuugi's side was open, I talked to him Bakura," Yami shouted sounding like a child that had just been presented with long awaited chocolate.

"Gotta go, bye," was Bakura hasty response and soon the beep sounded in Yami's ear confirming that Bakura was gone.

"Arrogant bastard," Yami told himself chuckling slightly.

---Bakura---

After placing the phone down on Yami Bakura went and sat in the rather spacious lounge of the Bakura household. 'Ryou,' he called through the mind link, 'Ryou, if you can hear me, answer.'

'Go to hell,' Ryou spat at his Yami through their minds.

'Ryou please, Hikari,' Bakura begged but was stopped short by Ryou interrupting him.

'Don't call me that, I hate you, don't you dare call me Hikari or aibou or anything,' Ryou yelled obviously hurt and upset.

'Ryou, waga Tenshi, please,' Bakura continued to plead with his fuming other half.

'How dare you call me yours, I don't want anything to do with you BAKURA!' the name was shouted with disgust, or at least that's what it sounded like to Bakura.

'Ryou, damn you, listen to me,' Bakura demanded.

'NO!' was Ryou's final retort before the link was cut of completely from his end.

"Hikari," Bakura chocked out looked dejectedly at his hands, "what have I done to you, aibou I'm sorry," he muttered to himself though, un-known to him it was heard. Heard by a certain white haired boy who had opened his end of the link just in time to hear his Yami's last words.

"Oh Yami," Ryou whispered before calling out to him, 'Bakura, Bakura,' he called twice and finally heard his darker half answer.

'Ryou,' it was faint but clear.

'Hai Yami, I'm sorry but I just can't be near you anymore, I don't want to get hurt again, I'm sorry,' Ryou whispered back as though afraid of being heard by prying ears.

'What if I proved it to you Ryou, prove to you that I can be your friend?' Bakura suggested and he felt the confusion his lighter half was feeling. He suddenly got an idea, he concentrated on the ring and vanished into it, he materialized behind Ryou and the Hikari had yet to notice him.

"What should I do?" Ryou muttered, "Can I trust him? He completely ignored me, how do I know he won't do it again?" The white haired angel nearly hit the ceiling when two strong arms wrapped around his slim waist. "B-Bakura?" Ryou questioned, turning his head slightly so he could look at his Yami through the corner of his eyes.

"Yes aibou," Bakura answered placing his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ryou gasped and gulped at the close contact he was having with his Yami.

"I'm going to prove to you that I can be your friend," he replied looking at his Hikari with longing and Ryou felt his heart melt but he refused to give in.

"How and when?" Ryou asked sternly narrowing his eyes slightly hoping he could fool his Yami.

"Now," Bakura declared spinning Ryou round and placing his lips softly against that of Ryou's. Ryou's eyes shot open at what his Yami had done and immediately he began to push at Bakura's chest in a futile attempt to get his Yami to stop, unfortunately for Ryou, Bakura was much stronger than himself.

Bakura finally pulled away and Ryou slapped him, "How dare you, you think you can just waltz in here and dot that, you think I'll trust you because of a kiss?" Ryou demanded of his other, darker, half.

"Ryou I," Bakura started but Ryou interrupted him.

"You're what? SORRY? Well Bakura, sorry is not going to cut it, neither are you and your stupid kisses, just go, leave me the hell alone!" Ryou demanded pointing at the door.

"Ryou."

"GO!" Ryou yelled, Bakura sighed, eyes downcast.

"As you wish Ryou, you won't see me again," and with that he vanished into the ring and rematerialized inside his own house.

"I failed you aibou, I'm sorry," Bakura muttered walking out of the house and going to find somewhere to contemplate his feelings.

---Jounouchi, his P.O.V---

I wonder what was up with Yami; he seemed so…upset, could we have done something wrong. No, it must have had something to do with those brats, how I'd love to kick their scrawny asses but, something keeps telling me I knew two of them and that one…he looked like me, just…older, more like…the Yami's'. Could it be, do I have a Yami? Hell no, I don't have one of those Millennium Items so it's impossible.

But, why does something keep telling me that I've done something wrong, it's like I have these memories of me, the gang, Yami and someone else, we're all having fun but…that one person, I can't recognise them. Short, looks like Yami, used to be a friend, wait a minute, YUUGI, OH SHIT!!! My best friend, my… I, I forgot him, I didn't even remember his name, oh no, I need to find him and apologize.

What about the white haired one, I think I recognised him too, but maybe its just cause of Bakura. Hey wait, Bakura has a Millennium Item, he's a Yami, but that means…he has a Millennium Item: he has a Hikari, RYOU!!! Oh no, I'd forgotten them both, how could I have been so stupid?

That's what Yami was upset about, that was Yuugi's room and none of us realised, none and we're all his friends, or his x-friends now. We ignored him, I ignored him and he was my best friend, we drove him away and now there's no guarantee we'll see him again, oh Kami-sama damn it.

**Well, that's it for now, can you guys give me some ideas as what you want to happen when Yuugi sees the gang at Domino High? Please and thanx! Bye now ^_~**


End file.
